N (Adventures)
N is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the King of Team Plasma. Appearance N is a tall, thin young man. He is fair-skinned with green eyes and long chartreuse green hair tied into a low fluffy ponytail and shorter pieces framing his face. He wears a white, mid-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it, a pair of cider green slip on shoes and beige skinny fit pants, with a cube attached to his chain near his left hip. N also wears a black and white bracelet on his right wrist and a yellow rectangular tri-bracelet and a blue and black pendant on a chain around his neck. His most notable feature is his hat, which is white and black with a black peak. Personality N is seen almost all the time in the chapters with an emotionless expression on his face. He is also shown to be very caring about Pokémon and was enraged by how the Pokémon are captured with Poké Balls, saying that when they are in the Poké Balls, their "voice" cannot be heard. Biography When N was young, he was adopted by Ghetsis. Ghetsis, sensing its power, let him be inside his room, and had abandoned and injured Pokémon delivered to N, who heard their tormented voices. Thus, N was kept inside his room, and his hatred towards humans keeping Pokémon was intensified until the crowning ceremony.B&W062: Homecoming Ghetsis, who gave N his surname, "Harmonia", used N as a tool to power up Team Plasma. His goal was to have N become the beacon of hope in Unova region, as a persona people could look up to and release their Pokémon, so nobody would stand against the organization.B&W063: What Really Matters Ghetsis had Anthea and Concordia raise N. He eventually planned N to become king and let him become Team Plasma's leader.B2W2007: Unforgettable Memories N, in a castle, wearing a cloak, went to the altar, where the Seven Sages, as well as his sisters, were waiting for him. N kneeled down, as Ghetsis crowned him and declared him to be the king of Team Plasma. With that ceremony, Team Plasma started to conduct their activities by liberating Pokémon from trainers.B&W008: Listening to Pokémon Soon after he became the king of Team Plasma, N was motivated by Ghetsis to go on a journey. N saw a lot of hurt Pokémon, whose trainers did not listen to them, which made N realize he had something to do about that. Since he could not change people's minds, on a rainy night the year before the events started, N "liberated" a starter trio from Cedric Juniper, feeling that the practice of giving out sets of starter Pokémon created suffering. Cedric tried to stop N, but his Zorua hit him in his leg, knocking him down. Snivy remained with N, but Oshawott went back to Cedric Juniper and Tepig vanished.B&W050: A Wretched Reunion Black & White arc N had Zorua spy on Professor Juniper in her lab. He later sensed that Zorua witnessed that Juniper was angry at her Pokémon for thrashing the lab, disregarding the fact that they were nervous to be given to their new trainers, and she even had them delivered instead of giving the trainers in person. It made N believe that Juniper viewed Pokémon as items. N observed Black and his Pokémon, who had won their first battle on Route 1.B&W004: Black's First Trainer Battle He also observed them, along with White, during the advertisement shooting. N was crying, concluded that there were many people that were exploiting Pokémon.B&W005: Lights, Camera...Action! At Accumula Town, Galvantula was trying to speak with him when Black contemplated on releasing it. Suddenly, N, from a distance, spoke to Black that his Pokémon was trying to speak to him. Black immediately dismissed the thought of a Pokémon talking in a human language. N stated that he felt sorry for Black because he could not hear the voices of Pokémon. N asked for Black to battle him so that he could hear the voices of his Pokémon, and N easily dominated the battle with Purrloin. White arrived, and upon seeing the scene, she believed Black could not win this battle. N agreed, telling Black it was because he shut his Pokémon in Poké Balls. Purrloin scored a good hit on Black's Musha, and Black called out his Braviary and Tep. With movements of his wrists, N summoned a Pidove, Tympole, and Gurdurr. When Black pulls out his Pokédex to scan them, N immediately grabbed Black's wrist, growing more intense as he yanked Black closer and told him that many of his friends were locked into Poké Balls to fill the Pokédex.B&W007: Letting Go As Black unhaded himself from N, the latter questioned if Pokémon were truly happy when they are locked up inside Poké Balls. He stated that once a Pokémon was locked up inside of a Poké Balls, its voice became lost and he could no longer understand them. As Purrloin attacked Musha, the latter retaliated. Black noted N was just looking for a battle, something he was eager for, to train for the Pokémon League. However, Purrloin defeated Musha, and then attacked Gigi, to whom White explained neither she nor Gigi have battled before. As Tympole used Echoed Voice on Tep, N saw that Black was using his Pokédex again. He told Black that he knew when a Pokémon attack would do the most damage and the moment it could happen, he could should rely on his ears to listen to Pokémon rather than using a machine's data. Due to that, N doubted Black would ever defeat him, and stated he was selfish for not listening to his Pokémon. He began to tear up while stating that it was impossible for humans and Pokémon to be truly happy together and that they suffered because people could not hear their voices. Black refused to give into N's words, as she showed that all of his Pokémon were willing to fight by his side, even Tula, who recently became a member of Black's team. His Tep attacked Tympole to show N his spirit. N had a moment of shock before Tepig's attack hit, knocking out both Tympole and Tepig and throwing Tympole and N into a wall. N told Black that he heard Tep's voice, and didn't anticipate Tep's response. As he walked away from Black, he said that he has found another unsolvable formula. Black, however, revealed to White that his Munna ate N's dream during the battle, and N's dream was a very gentle dream of his childhood. N, however, went to a castle. Ever since his battle with Black, N felt strange emotions, and even admired Black, who stayed true to his feelings. In fact, he found the answer to his unsolvable formula, but didn't want to accept it as an answer. In Nimbasa City, N bumped into White, who was sleepy from all the work she recently did. N took her to the Ferris Wheel, where he went inside. White snapped out of her moment, and realized the enemy was inside the cart in which she was.B&W023: Special Delivery N looked at how short the downpour lasted, and believed Thundurus was nearby. N sat with White in silence, and soon got a call from a Team Plasma member, who was rescued, with a few teammates. N reported that he was fine, and advised them to run away: since White was trapped in the cart, they could make a getaway. White accused him of being their teammate, but N proclaimed that he was Team Plasma's king. He told her that his goal was to save both Pokémon and the people who were doing that - Team Plasma, which was what Ghetsis had told him. N looked out the window, and commented that he liked Ferris Wheels because of their circular motion and their formulae's interconnection. White didn't understand, even his goal to liberate Pokémon. N felt he was the one that didn't understand: he had watched her and the Pokémon Musical, but didn't comprehend. He picked up Gigi, who was terrified as he adjusted the bow on her head. N asked White why was she in showbiz, who explained her dream to make Pokémon and people happy. N, however, remained unconvinced. White assumed that he believed that showbiz was only for humans, and Pokémon shouldn't be included in it. However, she stated there were Pokémon who enjoyed it, and N agreed with her, surprising her. However, N pointed out that ignoring all other aspects of Pokémon's personality, it stopped their growth. He voiced that through battles, Pokémon evolved, but by controlling them, N proclaimed humans took away their majesty. N lifted Gigi, who was no longer afraid, and asked her if she would like to battle. Servine suddenly attacked Gigi, slamming her into the ceiling. White was shocked, saying that Gigi had never battled, to which N said it was not that Gigi has never battled, but that she has never been made to battle. White shouted that N forced Pokémon to fight each other and get hurt, which was against Team Plasma's principles. N became angry, telling her she was ignoring their voices, for thinking Pokémon don't want to battle, which was a sin. At that moment, Gigi used Ember on Servine, dealing a powerful blow. N praised Gigi, and believed she could defeat even the Champion. Panicking, White opened the door of the cart, calling to Gigi that they were close enough to the ground to jump. However, Gigi jumped into N's lap, which devastated White, who fell out of the Ferris Wheel. Alone in the Ferris Wheel with Gigi in his arms, N stated he would listen to all Pokémon. It was why he declared he would surpass the Champion, to free all Pokémon.B&W025: Gigi's Choice When White told Black that N was the king of Team Plasma, Black deduced that N was as much criminal as Team Plasma grunts.B&W026: Unraveling Mysteries The encounter with N motivated White to try on battles, to see the Pokémon's desire to fight.B&W027: A New Perspective The rest of the organization propagated the idea that all Pokémon were N's friends, and they should not be harmed.B&W031: Fight in a Cold Climate N went to the Dragonspire Tower with Gigi. He commented this was the place where the Ideals and Truth would clash at this ancient place.B&W036: Museum Showdown Ghetsis reached the tower, and apologized to N for making him wait, as he passed him the Dark Stone. N was pleased, for he had waited for a long time to see the Dragon of Ideals. He called upon Zekrom, who unsealed itself from the stone.B&W037: Finding Truth With the recent incidents of Team Plasma, Black swore to defeat the whole organization, as they were threatening the Pokémon League's opening in question.B&W043: Tooth and Claw N attempted to befriend Zekrom, who electrocuted him, refusing to bond with him. N nevertheless stood up, and stated that he wanted to achieve his dream of liberating Pokémon from trainers, so that Pokémon and humans could be equal. He claimed even Zekrom was sealed in the stone, and N stated that even Zekrom didn't deserve that fate. N and his Pokémon extended their arms to befriend Zekrom, who emitted another thunderstrike on N.B&W044: The Cold Hard Truth This event was witnessed by Zinzolin and Cheren, to let Zinzolin manipulate with Cheren to accept Team Plasma's ideals.B&W058: True Friends As N was trying to control Zekrom, the Dragon of Ideals, Brycen explained to Black that he and Drayden were counting on Black to awaken the Dragon of Truth, Reshiram, and confront N at the Pokémon League.B&W045: A Cold Reception On a mountainous range, N was approached by Alder and Marshal. N was speaking about the legend of the heroes of Truth and Ideals. Alder knew that legend, and remarked that Zekrom represented the Ideals from that story. N saw Alder was the Champion, and called him and the Pokémon League as stupid. Marshal was annoyed at N for insulting Alder, who calmed Marshal down and smiled. Instead, Alder had a Double Battle against N, using Escavalier and Bouffalant against his Archeops and Darmanitan. When Alder had Bouffalant use Head Charge, N frowned, as Alder didn't consider his Pokémon's feelings when using that recoil move. Alder stated his Bouffalant trusted him, and its thick fur absorbed the recoil damage. As Alder defeated Darmanitan, he asked N about the disappearances of the Gym Leaders, as well as whether N was part of Team Plasma. N confirmed that he was the king of their organization. Moreover, he declared himself as a hero, as Zekrom had chosen him as the bearer of Ideals.B&W048: The Lesson Ends Here N's Zorua merely hit Alder, to which Black suspected that N had ambushed Alder. Others rushed to Alder, who went to continue the battle. Alder's Accelgor defeated N's Archeops, while Alder believed N would call in Zekrom next. Black was astounded to see the Dragon of Ideals, to which Reshiram emerged from the Light Stone. However, Black has not fully bonded with Reshiram, and it retreats back into the Light Stone. N wondered why Reshiram chose Black, and this was another unsolvable formula to him. Still, he reminded that he had other Pokémon beside Zekrom, and called upon Zorua and Gigi. Alder's Accelgor concentrated its attacks on N's Gigi, but due to Zorua deceiving it, Accelgor was eventually defeated. N pointed out that Iris, Marshal, Black and White were the witnesses that he defeated the Unova Champion. He smiled, and thought that Team Plasma's goal to liberate all Pokémon would soon be fulfilled, in contrast to Alder, who kept his Pokémon locked away in their Poké Balls. N also praised Gigi for defeating the Champion. At this point, N turned to White, asking her if she thought Gigi developing her battling skills was good for her. White admitted she didn't want to force Gigi to go back to showbiz, as that was her decision. However, she made it clear that N shouldn't interfere with Gigi's decision. This made N happy, seeing White was hearing the Pokémon's voices, as she has been on a journey herself. N admitted he felt White's ideals as he touched her. Black brushed him off, and as N was leaving, Cedric Juniper arrived. N pointed out they had to stop N, and force him to reveal the location of his base: Team Plasma's castle. Thus, White, Black and Cedric sent Samurott, Serperior and Emboar to engage N in battle.B&W049: Will the Truth Come Out? Black, White, and Cedric Juniper had their Pokémon attack Zorua and Gigi, to which N commented those were all evolved forms of Starter Pokémon. Zorua and Gigi fainted, while Cedric revealed that N had interrupted his research by "liberating" a trio of Stater Pokémon a year earlier. N blamed the Pokémon Laboratories and Pokémon League as the prime cause of why Pokémon were hurt by humans. N stated Cedric was a criminal for taking away Pokémon's freedom by giving the Starter Pokémon away. Professor Juniper, who arrived with Fennel, denied N's words, for they were helping improve Pokémon's bonds with their trainers. N doubted her words, as his Zorua had watched her in her laboratory, and mused to himself that Juniper viewed Pokémon as objects. As Juniper became silent, N restored his Pokémon and walked away, intending on going back to his castle. Black stood in his path, as he wanted to go to the castle to rescue the missing Gym Leaders, and had his Pokémon surround N. N stated that Black was actually forcing his Pokémon to fight, and noted that he wasn't listening to them. Moreover, he made Black doubt if he could even defeat him. Black was not convinced, but his Pokémon became nervous to stand against N, who muttered that they saw no point in fighting him. Black started to think that N was right, that he couldn't defeat him. This caused Musha to shy away from Black. N noticed that, and showed that Musha going away from Black was a good reason that this trainer didn't listen to his Pokémon. Black was terrified, while N whispered in his ear that Musha was always devouring his dreams because they were delicious to it; as the taste was gone, Musha had no reason to stay with Black, meaning that their relationship never really existed. Black collapsed from such a revelation, while Musha floated away. N went on Zekrom, with his Zorua and Tympole destroying Cedric's remaining Pokédex. As he was flying, N proclaimed this was the last fight in which Pokémon would get hurt. He believed he had the answer to the unsolvable formula, and mused to himself that Black would return to confront him with Reshiram. In that moment, N started to hear Zekrom's voice. Black later thought of N's encounter, and assumed Musha could've abandoned him without N's persuasion.B&W052: Hallway Hijinks Iris, however, swore to defeat N for dishonorably defeating her mentor, Alder. When Black defeated her at the Pokémon League, he swore to take on Iris' mission to defeat N.B&W056: One Way or Another Before he went to the Pokémon League, N released all of his Pokémon. He kneeled down to Gigi, and told her she had a choice between acting and battling, and would be fine if she would decide to accompany a human. As his castle emerged from the ground, N saw the panic at the Pokémon League, just like his father had predicted. He turned to Anthea and Concordia, asking them if this was enough, who confirmed that. N braced his Zekrom, and went atop of it, who flew N to the top of his castle. There, N anticipated Black, whose Reshiram came to confront Zekrom.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth N and Zekrom confronted Reshiram. Black's allies took on the Team Plasma sages, so Black went atop of Reshiram to battle N and Zekrom in a one-on-one battle. Black, however, felt the powers of Reshiram and Zekrom crushing him, and even N reminded that Black could get severely hurt if he did not hear Reshiram's voice. Black barely held on Reshiram, who kicked Zekrom away, while N mused to himself that Black was not listening to Reshiram. The dragons collided, and Zekrom started to charge itself to release Fusion Bolt attacks onto Reshiram and Black, badly hurting them both. However, Black began to realize that Reshiram chose him because Black understood Pokémon through battles - a Truth, which opposed N and Team Plasma's Ideals. N's eyes widened, as he noticed Black started to understand Reshiram's feelings. N remarked Black became a Hero of Truth, who had Reshiram use Fusion Flare that collided with Fusion Bolt, and burned Zekrom, causing it and N to fall down.B&W061: The Power of Dreams However, Black and N stood up, and flew away, so Black and Reshiram followed them to N's castle. The two crashed inside to have their final confrontation, until a second Zekrom appeared. N asked "Why?" as Reshiram fired Dragon Pulse to him and Zekrom. The other Zekrom shifted into Zorua, who was concerned over N, whom N had released. Black pointed out that Zorua wanted to be with its trainer, despite N having released it. N closed his eyes, and accepted the fact that Zorua wanted to be by his side. N asked of it not to shapeshift into Zekrom, and the two hugged each other. N fell asleep with his Zorua, while Black confronted his adoptive father, Ghetsis. N woke up, and asked of Black and White to stay with him for a bit longer, who were going to tell the truth to everyone. N noticed White was with Gigi, and heard her voice, by respecting Gigi's wishes as an actress. He found it even a bit strange they were talking in a calm manner. He remarked that his beliefs were wavering ever since he had battled Black in Accumula Town, who had experience and companions, which N never really had. N apologized for Black for all the things he did, and flew off on Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Black 2 & White 2 arc After the events of the Pokémon League, N vanished; the new leader became Colress. However, a part of Team Plasma forces decided to ally themselves with N, as Colress wanted to control the Pokémon using his machine.B2W2013: Colress Machine Leo spoke to Blake and recalled about N's fighting with Black. Whitley also remembered N, wishing he would save her from the school she had to attend.B2W2001: The Transfer Student While being carried by Blake, Whitley noticed a resemblance between him and N.B2W2005: Pokédex Lecture Looker, who has been searching for traces of Team Plasma, noted how King N has been replaced with Colress as a temporary leader.B2W2006: Movie Panic Hugh showed a picture of N in the pendant, proving someone among his classmates was a Team Plasma member.B2W2014: Therian Forme III N was flying on Zekrom to catch the Light Stone, where a certain person was lying at.B2W2016: Flying Ship White obtained the Light Stone, and N came off his Zekrom to confront her.B2W2017 White sent her Pokémon to battle, but N and Zekrom remained still. N smiled, noting love between White, Gigi and Amanda, and was glad he entrusted the Pokémon to White. White shook her head, and wished to know why did Reshiram revert to the Light Stone, while Zekrom did not. N explained he did not know, either, but believed that was Zekrom's will. He let White board onto Zekrom, as they flew off. N told their target was Kyurem. White was reminded by Drayden that Kyurem was a shell when a great dragon of Unova split into Reshiram and Zekrom. N claimed Kyurem was calling out to the Legendary Dragons to fuse with them, which surprised White. N feared Kyurem was growing stronger, and it soon won't be able to be stopped. White spoke about the giant ship that froze cities. N was aware of this, knowing well Ghetsis and Team Plasma were behind that. White feared that N would attempt at becoming the King of Team Plasma. However, N assured her he was an enemy of Team Plasma, and swore to stop them, proving that through his actions. They flew to the ship, from which Ghetsis, riding on Kyurem, emerged, to confront N and Zekrom. The two dragons clashed, which made White upset. N warned White that Reshiram could be Kyurem's next target, and asked of her to run away with the Light Stone. White flew off on Barbara, while N's Zekrom used Fusion Bolt against Kyurem's Glaciate.B2W2018 As N continued to fight Kyurem, a sudden appearance of the DNA Splicer made him sad, since he could not prevent Team Plasma's plans. The item caused Kyurem to transform itself, and bind Zekrom and N, sealing them into a Dark Stone.B2W2019 ﻿N and White entered the world of the White Stone. N admitted he did enter the Dark Stone, but Zekrom was telling him something else. In fact, N told they were in Pokémon Dream World, which the Pokémon visit when they are asleep. The two soon encountered Black, who joined them in the fight against Team Plasma. Black and White went out of the world, so N could strike Kyurem from the inside with his Zekrom. As Black went to attack with Reshiram, they stopped, as N came out atop of Kyurem. N admitted he didn't know how he came out, and neither Reshiram nor Zekrom understood that. He wanted to sense what Kyurem was feeling, but his abilities were blocked by a machine. Ghetsis cornered N, whom N referred to as his father. Ghetsis stated N was useless, even as a shield, and used his cane to drop him off Kyurem, who fell in the fog.B2W2020 N, however, was taken to the Plasma Frigate. Colress visited N, who was unconscious, but believed he was communicating with Kyurem, as they were following it to the Giant Chasm.B2W2021 Whitley found N inside a room in the Plasma Frigate. She went to gently wake him up, but Gigi fell on his stomach, forcing him to wake up. N was pleased to see Gigi, his former companion, and recognized Whitley as a Team Plasma grunt, who took care of the abandoned Pokémon. Whitley started to blush, while N sensed Foongy's feelings that it actually took care of Whitley, rather than the other way around. Whitley became embarrassed, while N saw a guy giggling nearby. The guy was Hugh, who explained that Rood had told him to seek N out to find a liberated Purrloin. N nodded, and promised that all the liberated Pokémon would be returned. Suddenly, the ship started to move, and N told they had to stop Ghetsis first before going to return the Pokémon. N continued fighting alongside Hugh and Whitley the Team Plasma grunts atop the Plasma Frigate. Hugh noticed that two of the grunts were the ones that had Purrloin kidnapped five years ago. As the grunts retreated, Hugh wanted to go after them. Whitley's Foongy stood in his path, and N interpreted its words that Foongy would come with Hugh to make sure he won't fall into danger, and swore to return to Whitley after the trouble was over. N also sensed from Foongy that it wanted of him to protect Whitley. The latter told Foongy it was being rude, but stopped when N held her hand. Without further ado, N went with Whitley and Gigi beyond a portal to face Ghetsis.B2W2023 The two encountered Looker and Alder, and everyone was astranged when N referred to Alder as "gramps". Despite this, Alder told the two about Looker's identity as an International Police officer, despite the latter's protest. Suddenly, the group stopped, as Gigi found a secret entrance; N pressed a button, revealing a secret room where Ghetsis was located, which contained all of Team Plasma's "liberated" Pokémon. Ghetsis smiled, stating he was surprised to encounter N, who was still alive. Whitley was shocked to see so many Pokémon having been gathered, to which Ghetsis explained they were all the Pokémon that have been rescued from foolish trainers. N refused to believe that, since the trainers were manipulated and tricked into releasing their Pokémon. Ghersis reminded it was N who orcestrated that plan. This time, N exclaimed he came to resolve his mistake: he came to listen to the Pokémon's feelings, and have them returned to their proper trainers. Looker demanded Ghetsis to stand down and be arrested, to which Ghetsis refused, since he would rather be defeated than his "dream" plan to go to waste. At that point, Kyurem fired an icy blast to hit the Plasma Frigate. N and Ghetsis survived the attack, but the latter was hanging at the edge of the Plasma Frigate. N tried to rescue Ghetsis, stating that he still loved him as his father. Ghetsis became surprised, as N was cold and abandoned before Ghetsis found him. He reminded despite their paths having diverged, he still cared for his father, and asked of Ghetsis to give him the cane. However, Ghetsis waved his cane, slamming N's face. Instead of accepting his charity, Ghetsis demanded of N, "the monster", to unhand him, much to others' shock.B2W2024 Pokémon On hand Formerly Given away Unknown Gallery N in manga crying.png|N crying in the manga. N and fainted tympole.PNG|N with his fainted Tympole N the King.png See also *N (anime) *N (HFT) *N (trailer) *N (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Team Plasma Category:Antagonists Category:Male characters